Galvatron-Prelude to TLK (Bayverse)ShortstoryFR
by MSPrimus
Summary: Galvatron vient d'essuyer une défaite contre les Autobots à Hong Kong. La prochaine fois que nous le verrons, ce sera pendant le réveil d'Unicron. Que s'est-il passé entre ces événements? Comment c'est passé sa 1ère recontre avec Quintessa? Comment a-t-il récupéré un corps à l'aspect Cybertronien?


**Galvatron**

**Prelude to TLK**

-Nous nous reverrons Prime, car je suis ressuscité. Ce disant, Galvatron se retourna et laissa derrière lui la ville de Hong Kong. Il ne se rappellait que très peu son ancienne vie. Mais il savait qui il était, et surtout qui était son ennemi: Optimus Prime.

Il se mit à courir puis sauta en l'air, amorça sa transformation, et atterrit en son mode alternatif: un _Freightliner Argosy_.

Il se déplaçait aussi vite que possible sur les cols. Il voyait son objectif: le vaisseau de Lockdown, assiégé par des avions de chasses humain.

Les avions frôlaient la carlingue du vaisseau alien, tournaient entre les canons et mitraillaient le vaisseau. Un avion passa sous le _Knights' Temenos._ Le ventre de l'avion contre le ventre du vaisseau. Il fit un looping et passa devant le centre de contrôle. Il fit une vrille pour se remettre dans le bon sens. Il slaloma entre les canons. Il s'éloignait du vaisseau. Un tir des tourelles toucha une de ses ailes. Il plongea vers la terre la plus proche. L'avion survola les cols puis se crasha dans la forêt.

Galvatron vit un avion de chasse passer au-dessus de lui. C'était tout ce qu'il attendait. Il le scanna aussitôt. Le _Freightliner Argosy _arrivait à la fin de la chaine de cols. Juste avant de plonger le camion disparut sous forme de cube qui se rassemblèrent en prenant la forme d'un avion de combat. Galvatron s'envola tout droit vers le _Knights' Temenos_.

Il dégagea les cieux, détruisant tout les avions de l'armée de Hong Kong, et se dirigea vers la soute. Il y entra. Il fut accueilli par les troupes de Lockdown.

-Mains en l'air! hurla un d'eux. Qui es-tu ?

-Je suis…

Galvatron n'était pas son nom. C'était celui que ces infâmes créatures inférieures lui avait donné. Son nom, il l'avait oublié. Il était revenu à la vie mais sa mémoire était loin d'être complète. Tout à coup, il eu un flash. Optimus Prime et lui se battant sur une passerelle. Et c'est là qu'il entendu son nom.

-Megatron.

Les corps des soldats du _Knights' Temenos _jonchaient le sol. Megatron les avait tous tué, sans pitié.

Le vaisseau était grand et vaste. Ça lui rappela les vaisseaux du temps de la guerre sur Cybertron. Des images lui revinrent. Des explosions de partout.

﹡

﹡ ﹡

Des cannons reculant à chaque obus tiré. Des cris de douleurs de ses semblables, agonisant sur le pont du vaisseau, retentissant à la surface de la planète. Mais une chose retint son attention: Sentinel Prime.

Il revit son ancien mentor. Massacrant ses ennemis. Fonçant dans le tas, toujours suivi de son second: Optimus Prime.

Hélas, ils étaient du mauvais côtés. Le Grand Conseil leurs avait envenimé l'esprit avec leur mensonges. Il avait pourtant essayé de convaincre son frère de le rejoindre. The Fallen pouvait être** la** solution.

Car il avait vu à travers les mensonges du Conseil, il y a fort longtemps. Et pour ça, il avait été exilé. Jusqu'à ce que Megatron vienne le trouver, à l'agonie, et l'aide à retrouver sa puissance d'antan.

Lui et son équipage étaient dans un vaisseau. Ils décollèrent. Sentinel et Optimus se rapprochaient, fendant l'ennemi. C'est alors que Megatron se souvint de la trahison de son frère. Il avait pris la place qui lui revenait de droit. Comment avait-il pu le trahir ?

Optimus prit son élan et sauta sur le vaisseau. Il s'était rattrapé au train d'atterrissage. Il commença alors son ascension. Il monta jusque sur le toit du vaisseau.

Megatron pouvait entendre ses pas, lourds. Il ordonna alors au pilote de faire une vrille. Tous l'équipage s'accrocha aux poignées accrochées au plafond. Megatron croyait s'être débarrassé de Prime. Mais une lame au fer rouge transperça le toit. Optimus était toujours là, et une vrille ne suffirait pas à le décrocher.

Le chef des Decepticons changea son bras droit en canon et tira à trois reprise sur le toit qui explosa, laissant un trou énorme dans la coque du bâtiment. Mais l'Autobot n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

-Continue, je me charge de lui, ordonna Megatron à Barricade, un de ses lieutenant.

Megatron sortit par le trou qu'il avait créé et mis un coup de pied au visage d'Optimus avant d'atterrir sur la carlingue. Optimus se releva et engagea le combat. Un combat épique au corps à corps. Épée contre épée. Un combat qui opposait le chef des Decepticons au futur chef des Autobots. Un combats qui opposait deux ennemis mortels. Deux frères.

Le vaisseau sur lequel ils se battaient fendait l'air entre les piliers de Cybertron. Des tirs dans toute les directions. Des dizaines de vaisseaux pullulant l'air. Des explosions de partout.

﹡

﹡ ﹡

Il revint à lui, et se dirigea vers le cockpit. Le vaisseau était certes endommagé, mais était encore fonctionnel.

Megatron ne savait pas où aller. Son instinct le poussait vers l'inconnu.

L'espace. Des étoiles s'étendant à l'infini. Un linceul noir tacheté de blanc.

﹡

﹡ ﹡

Il était à bord d'un vaisseau. Devant lui se tenait Sentinel et Optimus. Sentinel les entrainait, lui et Optimus, au combat. Les disciples affrontaient leur mentor. Non. Ce n'était pas Optimus. Du moins, pas comme il l'avait connu. Il était… différent.

Megatron attaqua Sentinel qui le mis à terre sans difficulté. Cet version d'Optimus passa à l'attaque et assena un crochet du droit à son mentor.

-Bien, Orion. Tu t'améliores.

Ça lui revenait. Orion Pax. C'était avant sa transformation en Optimus Prime. À cette époque là, Orion et lui étaient frères. Mais une grande destinée attendait Megatron. Il devait devenir le nouveau Prime et diriger le pays parmi le Conseil. Mais, comme il allait l'apprendre plus tard le Conseil était corrompu. Et quand il aurait enfin dû passer le rite de passage; le Conseil décida qu'il était indigne du rang de Prime. Lui qui avait tout sacrifié pour ça. Depuis son plus jeune âge.

Le Conseil devait choisir un autre élu et il choisit Orion Pax. Le favoris de Sentinel Prime. Mais Orion ne méritait pas cette place. Il n'avait pas voué son existence comme Megatron, à devenir le plus grand guerrier de la planète.

Il regarda par la vitre du cockpit. L'espace. Des étoiles s'étendant à l'infini. Un linceul noir tacheté de blanc.

﹡

﹡ ﹡

Il poursuivait son chemin lorsqu'il vit un astre qui n'aurait pas dû être sur sa trajectoire. Une planète métallique. Cybertron.

Mais c'était impossible. Cybertron avait été détruite pendant la bataille de Chicago, par ces misérables humains, aidés par les Autobots.

Sentinel. Son mentor. Puis son ennemi. Et enfin un allié. Mais il avait voulu prendre les commendes de Cybertron. Et ça, il ne pouvait le permettre.

﹡

﹡ ﹡

Il était sur le pont. Sentinel gisait sur le seul, grièvement blessé. Optimus, un peu plus loin, se relevait, un bras en moins. Megatron lui proposa une trêve. Il ne pouvait pas refuser dans son état. Même s'ils étaient ennemis, ils devaient mettre leur différents de côté pour Cybertron. C'était leur dernière chance de sauver leur planète.

-Que serais-tu sans moi, Prime ?

-Il est temps de le découvrir.

Optimus prit sa hache et se jeta sur Megatron. Il lui asséna plusieurs coups de hache et le mis à genoux.

Il venait de lui sauver la vie et c'était comme ça qu'il le remerciait ?!

La hache, tenu par son frère, pénétra son visage. Le pied d'Optimus lui broya le dos. Il senti son cou se briser… puis… plus rien.

﹡

﹡ ﹡

Le vaisseau se posa. Il en sorti et mis pied à terre. C'était bien Cybertron. Mais elle était différente. Des liens reliaient des plateformes entre elles, constituant la surface de la planète.

Elle n'était pas entièrement reconstruite, et était même beaucoup plus petite. Mais Megatron pourrait reconnaître ce métal entre milles. C'était bien sa planète natale.

Il marchait en direction du seul endroit dont il se rappelait la destination: la salle du Grand Conseil des Prime. Il y avait de la lumière à l'intérieur. Il traversa un long couloir froid.

﹡

﹡ ﹡

Il jouait avec Orion Pax. Mais cette fois, ils étaient beaucoup plus jeunes. Il ne devait avoir que quelques cycles. À cette époque, ils jouaient à _la guerre_. Pour s'amuser. Ils rêvaient de grandes batailles épiques. Ils vivaient dans une des plus longues ères de prospérité que Cybertron n'ait jamais connue. Ils n'avaient aucunes idées des horreurs de la guerre à venir. Ni que quand la guerre viendrait à leur porte, les deux frères s'affronteraient. Et la prophétie se réaliserait : "Lorsque le dernier jour opposant Primus à Unicron touchera à sa fin: Un s'élèvera, Un tombera."

Megatron et Orion rêvaient, tout deux, d'obtenir le rang de Prime. Mais à cette époque là, ce n'étaient que deux jeunes Cybertroniens jouant à _la guerre_, dans de longs couloirs froids.

﹡

﹡ ﹡

Il arriva dans l'énorme salle. Le plafond formait un dôme métallique. Il se tenait au milieu de la pièce, vide. Quand il entendit une voix:

-Toi, intrus. Qui es-tu pour oser profaner la salle sacrée de l'ancien Grand Conseil de Cybertron ?

-Ma présence en ces lieux est légitime. J'ai grandit ici. Et j'aurai du siéger ici, si le Conseil ne m'avait pas refusé la place qui me revenait de droit.

-Et pourtant tu n'es pas Cybertronien. Explique-toi.

-Je n'en ai peut-être pas l'air mais je t'assure qu'avec moi, les apparences sont trompeuses. Je me suis entraîner au combat ici. J'ai mené des armées. Exécuté nombre lieutenants d'Optimus Prime pendant la guerre.

-Donc tu es _lui_. Que t'est-il arrivé ?

-Optimus m'avait vaincu. Mais comme tu peux le voir, je suis re-né.

-Grâce aux humains.

-Oui, ils n'étaient peut-être pas aussi inutiles en fin de compte.

-Ce corps déshonore ta race. Mais réjouis toi, j'ai le pouvoir de te redonner un corps semblable à ton ancien.

Son interlocutrice sortit de l'ombre.

-Laisse moi me présenter. Je suis Quintessa, Déesse Créatrice de Cybertron. Quand j'ai appris pour le sort de notre planète, je suis revenue et l'ai rebâtit. Quand tu auras ton nouveau corps, tu retourneras sur Terre et attendras mes ordres.

Megatron fit un pas en avant et s'exclama d'un air menaçant:

-Megatron n'obéit à personne !

-**Je!** suis ta créatrice, tu me dois obéissance ! Obéi, ou meurt.

Megatron transforma son bras en épée et fendit sur la déesse.

D'un geste de la main, Quintessa fit jaillir un lien du mur, qui saisit le bras droit de son assaillant. D'autres liens jaillir de toutes les directions. Megatron était immobilisé. Il essaya de se transformé mais n'y parvint pas. Un lien vint se glisser autour de sa gorge.

-Je t'ai dit que je te tuerais, mais tu pourrais t'avérer utile. Tu seras mon pantin. Tu feras tout ce que je te dit.

Les câbles se serraient de plus en plus. Megatron s'entait son corps se broyer. La douleur était intense. De fins bouts de métal rentraient dans ses bras. Ils se frayaient des chemins entre les pièces pour atteindre son système nerveux.

-Me serviras-tu ?

-Je…

Il avait de la peine à parler.

-te… tuerai.

À ces mots, les liens autours de sa gorge se rétractèrent et un câble, semblable à un javelot, vint se planter directement à l'arrière de son crâne. Il hurla de douleur.

-Je te demande une dernière fois. Me serviras-tu ?

-Oui… ma Créatrice.

-Bien.

Un sourire sadique s'afficha sur le visage de Quintessa. Elle recula.

-Ça risque d'être douloureux.

-Tu avais promis…

Ses mots furent interrompus par un câble qui entra dans sa gorge. Changeant de forme pour s'adapter, les câbles se reliaient à travers tout son corps. Son corps lui était arraché, déchiré de l'intérieur. Il revivait la sensation de sa tête arrachée par la hache d'Optimus. Un doux souvenir vis-à-vis de l'instant présent.

Son corps avait entièrement disparu sous les serpents métalliques de Quintessa. Ils formaient maintenant un cocon autour de Megatron.

Le cocon explosa. À genoux sur le sol se tenait un être robotique d'apparence Cybertronniene. Le corps créé par les humains, Galvatron, n'existait plus. Il avait été détruit à l'instant. Le nouveau corps de Megatron l'avait remplacé. Il se sentait… transformé.

Quintessa revint vers lui et posa sa main sur le visage du nouveau-né. Elle lui fit redresser la tête afin de le voir dans les yeux.

-Voilà qui est mieux.

Elle fit demi-tour, caressant son visage en partant; sur lequel elle laissa une marque rouge.

-L'ennemi ancestrale de Primus, Unicron, n'est pas mort. Il a dérivé dans l'espace des années durant. La roche s'est rassemblé autour de lui et il vit désormais à l'intérieur d'une planète que tu ne connais que trop bien: la Terre.

Megatron laissa échappé un grognement mêlant dégout et haine.

-Retournes sur Terre. Attends mes ordres. Rassemble tes troupes. Et annonce mon arrivée, mon héraut… Megatron.

-À vos ordres, ma Créatrice.

Megatron se releva et partit. Il marcha en direction de son vaisseau, traversant des tunnels froids. Il avait vécu ici. Dans une autre vie. Il avait beaucoup oublié, mais ses souvenirs revenaient petit à petit. Il connaissait sa destination. L'ennemi ancestrale de Cybertron: Unicron, la Terre.

**FIN**


End file.
